Pokémon: the Kanto Chronicles
by Casperdragon777
Summary: A new year in the world of Pokémon. Wolf has just started his Pokémon adventure. We'll follow him on a tale full of adventure, friendship and above all. Pokémon!
1. Episode 1

**Pokémon: The Kanto Chronicles**

Episode 1: Pallet, I Choose you!

Wolf felt a soft hand stroking his cheeks, they felt warm and comfy and he could lay there for hours.

That's when he got thinking: "_I __have__ been laying there for hours_".

His eyes opened and he bolted upright: _"_MOM, don't freak me out like that!"

"Oh, come on Wolf, get up, you are going to be late at professor Oak's lab."

"Ow, right, thanks for reminding me!"

Wolf got up and started collecting clothes from around his room and putting them on

"Oh boys, what in the world would they be without their moms?"

"Gotta run mom, see ya outside Oak's lab!"

It was the time of the year that new 10 year olds came to Oak's lab in Pellet to receive starter Pokémon for their journey's.

We are following Wolf's journey approximately 3 years after Ash Ketchum left Pallet to become a Pokémon Master.

Wolf had put his signature clothes on: a black T-shirt, a normal jeans, a pair of dark brown sneakers, one trainer glove wrapped around the palm of his left hand.

But then came the strange part: around his right hand and the half of his forearm was a long dark brown leather glove decorated with small electrum metal plates on his fingers, the back of his hand, his wrist and a large electrum plate on the top section of his forearm piece of the glove, he also wore a slightly dark brown leather coat with small straps at the top so he could close his coat if it were to rain or if it were cold.

This made him appear more mature and strange as he was, true spoken, he was quite a tall boy for his age, standing at 5 foot and a half.

He had semi-long black hair and dark blue eyes and a normal slightly long face.

Wolf already neared professor Oak's lab and he was early.

Wolf hated to be late and because he had an excellent stamina, he got before everyone else at the lab.

**Ding-Dong! **"Yes, whose there? O, Wolf, come in I have been expecting you"

"Thank you professor"

They proceeded to the main lab area where they stood around the table containing the starter Pokémon.

"So I can pick one of these professor?" Wolf said while pointing at the pokéballs on the table.

"You can pick NONE of these!"

"WHAT? Wh…whh…why not?"

"Becouse you will 'Inherit' 2 Pokémon from your father"

"My father?"

Wolf never knew his father.

His father left when Wolf was just a year old to restart becoming a trainer himself.

His father re-earned all badges and competed in the Indigo league, he became 7th.

After that, he left to Jotho to earn more badges.

He earned 4 badges in Jotho, but he had remorse of his actions and wanted to go back home.

But just as he was passing Mt. Silver, a fierce blizzard blew over the mountain, confusing him and eventually getting him lost.

When the recovery team found him, he had already frozen to death.

All his Pokémon were lost, all save for 2, those 2 were carried back to Oak who would care for them until Wolf was old enough to care for them.

Oak pressed a button next to the table, the three starter balls on the table shoved aside and 2 pokéballs with a black instead of a red top appeared (some trainers liked to colour their pokéballs in costum colours).

Wolf reached out for the pokéballs but froze when he thought about professor Oak.

"Go ahead Wolf, take them."

Wolf took them both and stared at them for a while, the shining black-metal exterior of the pokéballs were the most beautifull things in the world to him now.

"What Pokémon are inside?"

"Go ahead and open them, and you'll find out."

Wolf didn't wait and with a wide sling of his arms he threw the pokéballs, they both opened and out came the red glow of the Pokémon taking their material forms again.

The first Pokémon let out a distinctive: "CHAAAARBOKhh!" while the second one let out a more gentle: "Ninetales!".

The Arbok looked around the lab before he fixed his gaze on Wolf and Wolf stared back at the giant 14'07" snake. The Arbok slithered from the left to the right but he didn't let his eyes from Wolf.

Wolf broke eye contact with the Arbok to make contact with the Ninetales instead.

The fox pokémon, unlike Arbok stood completly still, but she did gaze straight into Wolf's eyes.

Wolf felt happy and scared at the same time, the Arbok and Ninetales looked as if they recognized him somehow, but Wolf also saw the suspicion in their eyes.

"It might take them a while to trust you, Wolf, but I am confident that you will do just fine with them both."

Wolf nodded, held the 2 pokéballs before him and said: "Arbok, Ninetales! Return!"

Arbok and Ninetales where still staring at him when they dissolved into a white light and returned into their pokéballs.

"Oh Wolf, before I forget here is your pokédex and pokénav."

"Why a pokénav professor?"

"So you won't suffer the same fate as your father, I still remember the day he got his starter Pokémon from me when I was still a young professor."

Oak smiled, but the smile seemed to conceal more concern than humor.

"Well then, off you go, good luck on your quests"

"Thanks professor, I'll call reguraly to make sure everything is ok with me!"

And with that Wolf ran out, he was greeted by a small crowd including his mother who handed Wolf a backpack.

"Take care honey, everything you need is inside, I made sandwiches for 2 weeks, some money, a sleeping bag and clean underware."

"Gee, thanks mom, I'll get going now I guess."

"Why don't you show us your Pokémon first dear?" Wolf's mom said

"Yeah wimp, show us what puny Pokémon you chose."

Wolf turned around to see who said that.

"Oh Bud, you'll never learn, do ya?"

Bud was ten years, but he was BIG, not fat, but BIG, he was heavely muscled and he was even taller then Wolf.

"Come on, lets do a starter battle, you Vs me and Damian.

A even taller boy then Bud appeared behind Bud, Damian was large, but skinny and he had an evil overconfident grin on his face.

" 2 Vs 1? Thats unfair." Wolf said calmly.

"Are you scared wimp?" Bud replied.

"I meant unfair for you!" Wolf laughed as he started opening the lashes ontop of his coat.

Bud and Damian groaned and threw their pokéballs.

"Go Charmender!" "Go Squirtle!"

"Charr!" "Squirtle!" the pokémon exclaimed as they came out of their pokéballs.

"your turn Wolfy" Damian so overconfidently said.

"You are going to regret this" Wolf laughed as he threw open his coat, took out and threw his black pokéballs with a wide sling of his arms.

"CHAAAAARBOKhh!" "Ninetales!" Wolf's pokémon exclaimed.

Damian and Bud started to go pale and the crowd started to go wild.

"ehh, Charmender, Flamethrower!" Charmender spew a large stream of fire at Ninetales.

"Sigh, Ninetales, Flamthrower will ya? Nintales spew a humongus stream of fire wich countered and eventuall shot back Charmender.

"Arbok, Glare and Nintales, Agillity!"

Damian and Bud wanted to respond, but they were to late.

Arbok's Glare immobilzed Squirtle. The giant snake kept looking at Squirtle while it wrapped itself around his immobilzed opponent and started strangling him.

Ninetales evaded any weak flame attacks from the weakend Charmender whit hits Agillity and eventually pounded on him, knocking him out.

"Charmander!" "Squirtle!" "COME BACK!"

"You won, but won't go so easy on you next time twerp!" Bud said as he took Damian by his arm and ran off to the forrest.

The crowd cheered for Wolf who took up his brown-leather backpack.

"You'll do fine honey, take care!"

Wolf smiled to the crowd and to his Pokémon who were still out of their balls, Wolf could swere he saw a smile appear on Arboks and Ninetales faces.

Wolf started walking at a steady pace followed closly by Arbok and Ninetales.

"Well guys, our first Gym is at Pewter City according to the pokénav."

Arbok and Ninetales looked hopefull at Wolf who started to feel great, he couldn't describe the feeling.

Be he had the feeling he was going on something grand!

So far for the first episode, will Wolf make it to Pewter city in the next epsisode? Will Bud and Damian become good trainers, Will Wolf capture new Pokémon, Will he wear clean underwear?

Tune in next week for episode 2

**Author notes:** Don't forget to watch Naruko-Chan 16's Pokémon: the Jotho Chronicles.

We have a different writing style but its important that you read both our story's.

Please review if you want more chapters!


	2. Episode 2

**Pokémon: the Kanto Chronicles**

Episode 2: Showdown at Pewter City!

Wolf kept up his pace all day walking in the forest, even though he was hungry and tired.

"_CHAAAARBOKhh"_ Seemed like Arbok was hungry too.

"_Luckely for you guys, mom packed enough sandwiches to last for months"_

Wolf just threw Ninetales and Arbok a sandwich and started munching on one himself when he spotted something.

"_Is that a … Pidgeotto"_

Ninetales looked at the bird Pokémon flying overhead and nodded approvingly.

"_Well, you can never have enough Pokémon" _Wolf said when he took a shining black-metal pokéball from his coat.

"_Might have to weaken this one before I can capture it"_

"_Arbok Dig now!"_

"_CHAARBOKhh" _Arbok exclaimed as he dug underground.

As soon as Arbok was underneath the Pidgeotto Wolf yelled

"_Tackle and then Wrap attack!"_

Ninetales sat and watched as Arbok literally flew out of the ground and wrapped itself around the surprised Pidgeotto in mid-air.

Arbok then came down and smacked the Pidgeotto against the ground.

"_Good work Arbok, ok, pokéball, NOW!" _Wolf exclaimed as he trew his pokéball with a wide sling of his arm.

The pokéball bumped against the wild Pidgeotto, the opened while the Pidgeotto dissolved into a white light as it was trapped in the pokéball.

The pokéball moved a few times faintly, but eventually settled when the closing unit turned from a red to a white colour.

Wolf walked over and picked up the pokéball, minimalized it and put it in his belt.

"_Next time it's your turn Ninetales" _Wolf smiled.

Ninetales lit up and picked up its pace as it walked next to Wolf who scratched it affectionally behind her ears.

Ninetales purred like a content cat (even though it was a canine).

"_Enough playtime for you guys, RETURN!"_ Wolf held up the 2 pokéballs as Arbok and Ninetales dissolved and returned into their pokéballs.

Just as he did so however a voice rumbled from the trees close to him: _"Come on wimp, show us what you got!"_

Wolf turned around:_ "Not now can't you see I'm eating"_ Wolf said while munching on his sandwich.

"_Out of luck scaredy-cat, Squirtle G…" _Damian was saying, but he didn't finish his sentence because a pokéball hit his face and nocked him out cold.

Bud was just grabbing for one of his pokéballs when Ninetales (who was in the ball thrown at Damian) used a Flamethrower on Bud and put his pants on fire.

"_Aaaaaiiii!" _Bud screamed as he was patting his pants whilst grabbing Damian and headed back into the forest.

"_So much for 'rivals' I guess. Good job Nintales, return!"_

Ninetales just returned into her pokéball when Wolf noticed a sign: 'Pewter City: 5 miles'

"_Seems like quite a walk and its getting dark, oh well, I'll rest in the Pewter City's Pokémon Centre"_

Wolf maintained a steady pace and left the forest after an hour and after an hour and a half, Pewter City was in sight.

Wolf headed directly to the Pokémon Centre and put his pokéballs on top of the counter.

Nurse Joy appeared soon after.

"_I just need a check on them, I don't think they are seriously hurt."_

"_Ok we'll check on them, you can rest on the benches if you need a place to sleep."_

Nurse Joy showed him a few benches while Wolf slipped a thanks.

He then checked his supplies to see he still had an overdose of sandwiches, cold tea, and clean underwear.

Wolf walked over to one of the videophones in the Pokémon Centre and made a call to his mom to make sure he was ok and then he called professor Oak.

"_Ah Wolf, how are you doing, I have been expecting a call from you?"_

"_I am doing fine professor, I have just reaches Pewter City."_

"_You already reached Pewter City? What about the other trainers?"_

"_Well Bud and Damian got of to a 'blazing' start, but I haven't heard anything from Sven or Peter yet"_

"_They must be clearing the forest by now, seems you pulled out a lead Wolf!"_

"_Hmm, seems so, I'll rest now professor, good night professor"_

"_Good night Wolf!"_

The next day he collected his pokéballs and then went to the the Gym.

The Pewter City Gym was a large boulder-like building, even though Wolf could see a small mansion at the back.

The doors opened wide when Wolf neared the entrance.

"_Welcome trainer, I assume you came to challenge me for the Boulder Badge?"_

"_That's correct, what are your rules?"_

"_2 Pokémon, if you switch a Pokémon it's out."_

"_Ok, fine by me, lets get started then."_

"_Lets see, oh yes, Geodude, GO!"_

"_Geodude!" _the rocky Pokémon exclaimes

"_Then I'll use,… Ninetales, I choose you!"_

"_Nintales!" _Ninetales was out and looked confident.

"_Ok Geodude, use Tackle!"_

"_Geo!"_ Geodude came in fast with his arm bent backwards in a charge that looked like a body slam.

"_Evade"_ Ninetales followed orders without hesitation and took a long jump over Geodude landing right behind him

"_Geodude, behind you!"_ Geodude quickly punched behind him but missed the agile Nintales.

"_Ninetales, Flamethrower!"_ Ninetales doused Geodude in flames.

"_Hmmpf, Fire is weak against rock, Geodude give her another tackle." _Geodude wanted to come closer to Nintales but he had to hold up his arms to shield him from the fire.

Geodude couldn't move and started to get glowing red-hot.

"_Hmm, I can't let Geodude get too superheated or he'll melt! Return!"_ Geodude dissolved and returned to the Gym leaders pokéball.

"_Your Ninetales is powerfull, lets put her to the test shall we? Go Steelnix!"_

Before Steelnix was out of his ball however, Wolf had an idea.

"_Ninetales, Fire Spin now!"_ Ninetales doused the Steelnix in flames just as he got out of his pokéball, Steelnix got red glowing but seemed to be able to resist it.

"_Steelnix, Body Slam!"_

"_Ninetales return! Go Arbok" _Just as Steelnix smacked the ground, Ninetales returned and Wolf threw Arbok's Pokéball just next to Steelnix

"_CHAAAAARBOKhh!"_

"_Now barrage Steenlix with Poison Sting_!" Arbok immediately shot of a multitude of poisonous projectiles from its body.

"_These projectiles can't penetrate Steelnix' hard metal body…" _but just when the Gym leader was saying that, the projectiles shot clean in Steelnix' red-hot glowing body.

"'_So that's why he made him superheat Steelnix first!'" _The Gym leader thought "_Well then Steelnix, Body Slam before you succumb from the poison!"_ Steelnix roared up to slam itself against Arbok.

"_Arbok, Glare!"_ Arbok's eyes lit up and Steelnix came to a sudden halt, it waited in mid-air for several moments and then smacked next to Arbok against the ground, unconscious.

"_Steelnix return!" _The battle was over.

"_May I now know the name of the victor?" _

"_My name is Wolf, can I have the honour of knowing the name of my first Gym Leader?"_

The young Gym Leader smiled "_My name is Forrest, seems you have gotten yourself a crowd."_

Forrest pointed at all his brothers and sisters sitting high in the tribune, cheering for Forrest when the match started, now for Wolf as well.

Wolf laughed a bit when he held up Ninetales Pokéball: _"Return!"_

Ninetales dissolved back into a white light when Forrest stepped up to him.

"_I got something for you, here is the Official Boulder Badge"_

Wolf opened his hand and Forrest gave him the Boulder Badge.

"_Thanks, I'll be on my way now."_

"_Good luck during your travels Wolf, we might meet again."_

"_I think we will" _ Wolf said as he glundered.

With that the left the gym and took out his map of the Kanto Region.

"_Seems there's a gym in Cerullean City. That'll be my next destination then."_

Wolf set out to the forest to follow the road to Cerullean City when he spotted something.

A women with long red-pink hair in a long bundle, a guy with blue semi-long hair and a Meowth were talking to a trainer.

The trainer was looking puzzled as it admired the Meowth.

Wolf got closer and then knew why.

The Meowth was talking.

Wolf couldn't exactly hear what they were saying because he didn't care.

What he did care for however was the fact that the man with the blue hair slowly reached into the trainers pocket and took out something looking like a stone, and then slipped it unnoticed in his back pocket of his trousers.

As they continued talking, Wolf had an idea, he crawled closer and then slowly put his gloved hand in the man's pocket and took out the stolen stone, and again, put it in his own pocket.

Before anyone would notice, Wolf stepped back and continued his trail to Cerullean City.

He took out the stone and examined it, it was cristal clear save for the fact that a small flame seemed to be embodied within the stone.

"_If it isn't my lucky day, a Fire Stone! Those are rare!"_

Wolf put the stone back into his pocket and let his Pokémon out to get some air.

He thought about catching more Pokémon.

He could use a new entry in his pokédex anyway

Then he spotted a Growlithe.

Author's notes: end of episode 2. Jessie, James and Meowth are back, being baddass while being plain stupid, anyway, they will appear from time to time, but not nearly as often as Damian or Bud. I would appreciate reviews though . Don't forget to read Naruko-Chan 16's part of the story!


	3. Episode 3

**Pokémon: the Kanto Chronicles**

Episode 3: Go Arcanine!

Wolf stood eye in eye with the Growlithe, Wolf felt in his pocket and he touched the Fire Stone, he knew what to do.

"Go Pidgeotto!"

"Pidgeoot!" Pidgeot came out of his pokéball and immediatly took flight, circling above the Growlithe.

"Quick Attack!" Pidgeotto stroke down at the growlithe, the canine pokémon just watched and a moments notice, it jumped out of the way, Pidgeotto pulled up just in time before it would smack into the ground.

"Hmm, that Growlithe is agile alright, Gust Attack!" Pidgeotto hovered and started beating his wings heavely.

The Growlithe responded with a Flamethrower that managed to stop the Gust in its tracks.

"And smart to! This will take something else, do another Quick Attack, but stay low Pidgeotto!"

Pidgeotto started diving through the trees, but as he was doing so, the Growlithe jumped up the trees and pounced Pidgeotto in mid-air taking him down.

"Thats no good, Pidgeotto, return!" but Pidgeotto smacked the pokéball away with its wings and looked a the Growlithe in furry.

"Pidgeotto?" Wolf asked in hesistation, not knowing what to make of the situation.

"Pidgeoooo!" Pidgeotto screamed as he started to glow white.

Pidgeotto grew larger and his head-plumes grew a great deal bigger.

Wolf took out his pokédex and it stated: "Pidgeot, the evolved form of Pidgeotto, its top speed lies at mach 3"

"Cool!" Wolf exclaimed as he looked at the now fully evolved Pidgeot "PIDGEOOT!"

"Ok, now lets take down that Growlithe! Pidgeot Gust Attack!" Pidgeot took flight and started beating its wings again, instead of a simple gust however, the attack seemed more like an air cutter.

Growlithe countered with a Flamethrower again, but the Gust cut right through and hit the Growlithe all over its body, making it smack against a tree.

"Pokéball, now! Wolf threw open his coat as he took out and enlarged a pokéball, then throwing in with a wide swing.

The Growlithe dissolved into the pokéball and didn't move, he was captured.

Wolf collected the pokéball from the ground.

"Good, Pidgeot return and Growlithe come out!" Pidgeot dissolved into his pokéball and Growlithe came back out, looking more docile now.

"I know I don't know you well Growlithe, but I'll evolve you anyway" he said as he took out the Fire Stone and touched Growlithe.

Growlithe immediatly started glowing and grew, his hair becoming more fuzzy-looking and a more distinctive orange, white and black pattern appearing on its body.

"GroooW!"

"Welcome to the team Arcanine!" Wolf smiled, 3 evolved pokémon and an Arbok, reaching and beating the next Gym would be a piece of cake.

Or so he thought. Becouse not much further a gianormous mountain lay before him. Wolf was confused for a moment, took out his Pokénav en stared at it for a while.

"So this must be mt. Moon? No way around it, it would take a week! Its or through it or over it." Wolf saw that the Pokénav indicated that 2 of the tunnels inside mt. Moon had recently collapsed, it also indicated 2 trails over the mountain with 1 of them filled with danger markers.

"That'll be over the left mountain trail I guess." Wolf let out all his Pokémon and started walking. Ninetales to directly to his left with Arbok on the left of Ninetales and walking right of Wolf was Arcanine. He followed the trail that seemed to sling around mt. Moon but got higher as well so it was as good as impossible to determine how high it could get.

After a while though, it got dark and Wolf had to pitch his tent. He recalled his Pokémon and went to sleep.

The next morning he had a simple can of spam as breakfast, unpitched the tent and started walking again.

Wolf didn't get far, as he was continuing the trail, something fell out a tree.

That something fell out a tree right above him and pounced on him, landing him face first in the muddy trail.

"What the..." Before he could reply though, he knew that the something was a someone and didn't pounce on him by accident.

That 'someone' now gave him a flat kick with his boot against tha face knocking Wolf back.

Wolf loocked up and saw that his opponent was a 'she' and not a 'he'. It was a quite small girl with a scarf wrapped around her mouth so Wolf could only see her brown hair and eyes. Wolf's suprise did'nt last long. He quickly reached in his pocket for one of his Pokémon.

The girl gave Wolf a high-kick to the place he was reaching for. She hit Wolf's hand, the hand encased in an gloved enforced with electrum plates. The girl looked up in suprise as Wolf reached for her foot instead of a pokéball.

He made a wide swing while holding her foot with both hands and threw her at a tree.

She got up and as Wolf dashed at her, she made a swipe through the air with her leg, Wolf ducked underneath the attack and peformed a double leg swipe whilest supporting himself with his both hands. The girl's other leg was swiped away by the attack.

Wolf thought he had the advantage now and raised his boot for a kick, but the girl rolled underneath him, raised herself on the other side, took his head in her both hands and rammes Wolf into a tree.

Before Wolf figured out what had happend, the girl reached inisde his pockets and took out Wolf's pokénav.

"Well you were a tough one, but I'll just take this device of yours and be off!"

However, one of Wolf's pokéballs had fallen out of his coat and was rolling on the terain, eventually opening.

"_CHAAAAARBOKh!"_ Arbok came out, his eyes started glowing with fury (probably because his afternoon nap was interupted).

The girl started running and quickly dissapeared in the forest.

Arbok helped Wolf stand up by using his tail and supported him with his head.

"Thanks Arbok, we better get going to Cerulean City where I can get my next badge and report a theft."

In a way Wolf managed not to get lost and stay on the mountain trail.

He spent the whole day thinking as why someone would only steal a pokénav instead of money or... Pokémon.

Wolf shiverred at the thought of someone stealing his Pokémon.

He thought about calling his mother but realised his match call was in his pokénav.

As Wolf wasn't going very fast because of a severe headache, he pitched the tent, made a fire and let all his Pokémon come out.

"Because I want to become a pokémon breeder, I'll see if I can make you guys some food myself."

Wolf headed into the forest and started collecting berries and herbs, he had a book handy to warn him about anything poisonous.

After a lot of gathering he selected a few berries and herbs and started mixing them in a pestle, then he rolled the mix in tiny balls and held them above the fire.

He then fed: Arbok, Ninetales, Arcanine and Pidgeot a herbball.

They all made content noises and Wolf was happy with the recepy's succes and wrote it down.

The next morning saw few clouds and lots of sunshine, Wolf's headache was gone and Cerulean City wasn't far anymore.

Wolf hummed a tune while polishing the black pokéballs.

He didn't try to catch any pokémon for the moment as the forrest now seemed filled with BUG-Pokémon, and Wolf didn't quite like BUG-Pokémon (because he thought them to be little pests (although he like Butterfrees)).

Cerulean City came in sight. Wolf quicky headed for the Gym that seemed to be a part time theater as wel.

Unfortunatly it was closed at the moment so Wolf first headed to the police departement where he reported the crime before heading to the Pokémon Centre.

Wolf let Nurse Joy run a check on his Pokémon while Wolf took a look at the people in the centre.

There was a elderly man with silver-gray hair, a neat blue suit and a walking cane, a man with blue hair with black sunglasses, a women with strange purple hair in a long bundle with a Meowth sitting next to her and a small girl with brown hair and a backpack, seemingly in trainer outfit.

Wolf didn't like 3 things about the situation. 1. He hadn't seen Damian and Bud in a while, 2. He seemed to know the man with the blue hair and the woman with the long purple hair (it seemed to him it was Team Rocket in bad disguise) and 3. He seemed to think he saw someone else from the centre before, be he couldn't remember if it were the Girl or the elderly man, the more he thought about it, the more his headache returned.

He let it rest, took his pokéballs and bed down on the seats in the Centre to get some rest.

The next day he headed straight for the gym. Seemingly the girl was standing before the gym.

The gym was closed at the moment. The girl turned to face him with an irritated look on her face.

"Dam, this gym is closed, I am bored. Hey you! Want a match, there is nothing to do around here".

"Well OK then, what are the rules?"

"One Pokémon each, no switching out, the trainer that wins gets to participate first in the gym"

"Ok then let's get started."

"Go Pidgeot!" _"Pigeooot!"_

"Go Sandslash!" _"Slash!"_

"Pidgeot, Quick Attack, now!" Pidgeot dived at incredible speeds towards sandslash.

"Sandslash, use Dig!" Sandslash dived underground.

"Pidgeoto pull up!" Pidgeot narowly evaded a tree while hovering .

"Use dig!" Sanslash dug up and used its momentum to streak towards Pidgeot.

Pidgeot was hit in mid air, but the big bird smacked Sandslash away with its wings.

"Sandslash, use Slash!" Sandslash jumped into the air and striked Pidgeot with its 2 claws.

"_Pidgeoot!" _Pidgeot cried as the Slash caused deep gashes in its side.

Wolf clutched his side to as he felt a sting in his side

"_Wait, I can feel my Pokémon's pain?"_

Wolf's suprise caught him off guard and Pidgeot was finished by close combat.

"Seems I win kid, I'll go in the Gym first."

"Who are you calling kid?" Wolf shouted back.

The girl just shrugged her shoulders and entered the Gym

"sigh, Pidgeot return!" Pidgeot had already gotten back up but still looked weak.

Just a small ten minutes later, the girl came back out with a smile on her face.

"Your turn" she said as she walked off.

Wolf felt rage boiling inside him.

How could a Gym be THAT easy?

Nevertheless, he prepared for the battle to come.


	4. Episode 4

**Pokémon: the Kanto Chronicles**

Episode 4: the Second Gym/ Start of a Journey?

Wolf went to the porch of the gym, the doors slid open automaticly and Wolf stepped inside.

3 voices came from further down the halway and Wolf stepped towards them, passing through rows of aquariums.

"That was a painful battle sister, we never have been beaten that quickly!"

"Yeah, but don't forget its becouse Misty has left the gym for a while, and she is the stronger trainer of us 4"

"Shh, I hear someone coming"

Wolf stepped towards the 3 ladies standing in front a large dubble-door with 2 small round windows like the doors in a swimming pool, the sisters all resembled each other, only the hair seemed to be very different in colour and shape.

"Which of you 3 is the Gym-leader here?"

"All 3 of us"

"All 3?"

"Yep, you can choose wich of us you want to battle, however the last challenger gave our Pokémon quite a beating and we only have one fit Pokémon left"

"Well, how about you?" Wolf pointed at the sister with the blue hair.

"Violet, its your turn now"

"Very well, follow me" Violet said as she guided Wolf through the large door to a large room with a swimming pool.

In the pool where floating mats on which Wolf and Violet took their places.

"Rules?" Wolf asked

"One Pokémon each"

"Understood"

"Then lets begin, go Dewong!" _Dewong!_

Wolf thought quickly 'hmm, Ninetales and Arcanine would be a bad idea, and Pidgeot won't do any good against a Pokémon underwater, so there is only one option'

"Go Arbok!" _CHAAARBOKhh!_

"Dewong use Headbutt!" Dewong swimmed fast at Arbok

"Arbok use Evade!" Arbok swam sideward to escape the headbutt, but Dewong managed to slap his tail against Arbok's face.

Wolf felt a light pain against his own nose 'not this again' he thought

"Arbok, hold him in place, use Glare!" Dewong slowed but not stopped immediatly

"Dewong, escape his Glare!" Dewong swam away slowly.

"Dammit!" Wolf exclaimed, but even when he shouted with anger, Arbok intensified his glare and Dewong came to a complete standstill.

"Dewong! use Aurora Beam!" but Dewong did not respond.

"Now we got him in place, Arbok, use Poison Sting attack!" _Charbokh! _Arbok let lose a stream of purple projectiles that struck Dewong in full against his chest

_Dewong!_ the Pokémon gave a crie and then sank to the botom of the pool.

"Is it over already?" Wolf thought.

"Dewong come back" Violet said as she sighed

"Congratulations, you won, here is your Cascade Badge." Violet handed Wolf a water-drop shaped badge

"Is it over already?"

"Unfortunatly, yes, all our other pokémon are in no shape to fight"

Not much later, Wolf ran out to see the same girl from before talking to kid.

Well... Kid, the guy was seemingly bigger and a few years older then Wolf, he had brown hair and eyes and a traveling pack with an identifying tag from the Jotho region.

Then it struck Wolf that he new the girl from a while before, she had the same eyes and hair from the gir who robbed him of his Pokénav.

"Hey, you there, THIEF!" Wolf shouted as he ran towards her.

The boy turned around with a suprised look on his face.

"What the?" the big kid exclaimes as Wolf yoinked his Pokénav the girl was holding in her left hand.

Wolf was about to turn around when the other kid took Wolf by his arm and twirled him around

to face him.

"I think that belongs to my sister as he took and held Wolf by the top of his coat."

Wolf smiled and clicked open the Pokénav revealing his trainer ID displayed "I think it doesn't."

"Hmmph, don't you speak to me like that, want to battle?"

"Fine by me." Wolf awnsered.

The guy was just starting to walk to the side of the field next to the Gym.

"My name is Agos by the way" the kid said

"Mine is Wolf" Wolf awnsered as he felt the colour drain from his face.

He had heard the name Agos before, he was an ex-member of the Elite-Four of the Silver Convention aka the Jotho League

"I'll start, go Umbreon!" Umbreon didn't make much noise at all but kept his gaze fixed at Wolf.

"Go Arcanine!" _Grooww! _

"Arcanine use Flamethrower!" Arcanine charged his flamethrower, but... "Umbreon, use confue ray!" Umbreon's eyes lit up and Arcanine stopped charging and glanced around...well... confused.

"Now Umbreon, use Giga-Impact!" Umbreon charged all his power and charged against Arcanine, sending him flying for 4 metres before making a hard landing on the ground.

"Sigh, Arcanine, return!" Wolf put Arcanine's Pokéball back in his coat and took out another.

"Go Pidgeot!" but before wolf could say a thing "Umbreon, use Psychic!"

Pidgeot started glowing.

"Quick, Pidgeot, use Quick-Attack!"

Pidgeot dazed toward the ground.

"Umbreon, use Confuse Ray!" Pidgeot still dazed toward the ground, but missed Umbreon and smacked against the ground, Wolf felt like someone slapped him in the face.

"Sigh, Go Ninetales!" Ninetales came out

"Umbreon, use Confuse Ray!" Umbreon's eyes lit up, but Ninetales was unnafected.

"Hehe, you should know that most Psychic moves don't work against a Ninetales"

"Ninetales, use Will-o-Wisp!" Ninetales launched a number of blue fireballs that launched themselves towards Umbreon.

"Umbreon, use Quick-Attack!" Umbreon dodged the wisps and headed straight for Ninetales.

Wolf wanted to utter a command to Ninetales but Ninetales was hit before he could say anything.

That bit seemed over, but the wisps had come around and did hit Umbreon, who cried in pain, but was still standing.

"Go, Arbok!" Umbreon still stood shaken

"Umbreon use Psychic!"

"Arbok, counter with Glare!"

The 2 pokémon looked at each other with glowing eyes trying to overpower each other.

Wolf poured all his pain and anger into a thought and directed it to Arbok, not much later, Umbreon cried out in pain and fainted.

Agos seemed shaken but quickly regained his demeanor.

"Go Pidgeot!" _Pidgeoot! _Agos' Pidgeot was large but seemed battle scarred and elderly.

"Use Quick-Attack!" the Pidgeot dived quieckly towards Arbok.

"Arbok, Glare, one more time!" Arbok used Glare and Pidgeot did hit the ground, it struggled to get up again.

"Arbok, finish it with Constrict!" Arbok started to strangle the Pidgeot

"Grr, Pidgeot, Return! Go Typhlosion!" Use Flamethrower!

Wolf wanted to say something but was taken aback by the quick reaction from Agos

"Arbok, use Po.." but it was to late, Arbok was hit by the brunt of the attack and fainted with burns.

"Arbok, return" Arbok returned to his Pokéball and the fight was finished.

"Good, I see you are an able trainer" Agos said.

"As do you" Wolf replied.

"I have a favor to ask of you Wolf"

"What's it?"

"I need someone to look out for my sister Kim here while she travels through the Kanto region. She wants to go to the Indigo League and I guess you do too?"

Wolf showed a weak smile "Of course I do".


End file.
